bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in BTD1 is very powerful. At a cost of 2400, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons Tower Defense 2 the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from BTD1 and also a new upgrade called Laser Vision costing 4080 money. Bloons TD 3 It has upgrades from BTD1 and BTD2: Epic Range and Laser Vision. Now, it has 2 new upgrades: *Plasma Vision, which shoots twice as fast and is able to pop any type of bloon, costing the same as a Super Monkey. *Super Range, which increases tower's range like the Epic Range upgrade. Bloons TD 4 The Super Monkey in BTD4 is even more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defence 4 are: Super Range (Easy, Medium, Hard) Costs: 850, 1000, 1080 This upgrade greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. Laser Vision Costs: 2975, 3500, 3780 Lasers can pop two bloons at once, and pop frozen bloons. Note: In the iOS version, Laser Vision can pop leads. Plasma Vision Costs: 3400, 4000, 4320 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches. Sun God Costs: 17000, 20000, 21600 "Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." Bloons TD 4 Expansion It is exactly the same as it is in BTD4. Bloons TD 5 (Costs are $Easy/$Medium/$Hard) Path 1 *'Laser Blasts - $2980/$3500/$3780' *Shoots lasers that can pop frozen bloons. *'Plasma Blasts - $4250/$5000/$5400' *Shoots plasma that can pop any type of bloon (except Camo) and doubled the fire rate. *'Sun God - $14030/$16500/$17820' *It fears no bloon (except the Z.O.M.G .) *'Temple of the Monkey God' - $85000/$100000/$108000 When upgraded, it absorbs nearby towers creating an ultimate tower that shoots out all the abilities of the other towers, like tornados, blades, ice and glue bursts, MOAB missiles (well whatever it takes in), which is every tower within the sun god's radius before being upgraded, and you can have as many as you want. Path 2 *'Super range - $850/$1000/$1080' *Increases the Super Monkey's range. *'Epic Range - $1280/$1500/$1620' *Increases the Super Monkey's range even more. *'Robo-Monkey' - $7650/$9000/$9720 '''(Two independently aiming shooters) *Technological Terror - $21250/$25000/$27000''' (Bloon Anihallation Ability: Destroys nearby enemies instantly. Does 1000 damage to MOAB-class bloons) What can it beat? What does it beat on Park Path in the center? Normal: 2 rainbow bloons, Ceramic bloon with minimal loss, 2 ceramic bloons with high loss. Super range: 2 ceramic bloons with medium loss, 3 with high loss. Laser vision: Same as Super Range. Laser+Super: 2 ceramic bloons with minimal loss, 3 ceramic bloons with medium loss, 4 ceramic bloons with high loss. Epic: 2 ceramic bloons with minimal loss, 3 ceramic bloons with medium loss, 4 ceramic bloons with very high loss. Laser+epic: 4 ceramic bloons with minimal loss. Plasma: MOAB+1 ceramic with minimal loss, MOAB+3 ceramics with medium loss, MOAB+4 ceramics with high loss. Plasma+sup er: 2 MOABS+1 ceramic bloon with minimal loss. Also, a super monkey is a reliable source of income, due to its ultra fast shooting. Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal bricks. Use it if you can't beat a certain level. Or buy the premium upgrade that lets you use the super monkey every level. Trivia *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey (see above for more info). **For Bloons Super Monkey, he harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons. *The Plasma Vison monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight but it can't instantly destroy MOABs, BFBs or ZOMGs (BTD5 features this bloon). *The Super Monkey's status of the most powerful tower ''is ''debatable, as alone, the Super Monkey cannot pop camos unless there is a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village around. *Important Strategy Note: A Monkey Buccanear with the "Shoots Super-Duper Fast" Upgrade in BTD5 is the rough equivilant of a Super Monkey with no upgraded, but in water. Sources http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Category:Towers Category:Sun God Category:Bloons Super Monkey